


【Dickjay】龙我敌喰

by WYYW



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, mepreg, 西幻au, 龙！dick x 人类！ jason
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WYYW/pseuds/WYYW
Summary: Jason以为他遇到了被龙养在山洞里的龙的伴侣Dick，然而实际并非如此。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 写的很渣，真的不骗你们（。）

帝国的边境是几乎没有人来过的区域——内部可供种植的荒地还有大片没被开发，没有人会想要跋山涉水跑到边境来耕种，而且还是紧挨着大海的边境，连做国境贸易的商人都没有。当然，以上两点并不是这里荒无人烟的根本原因，根本原因是——这里居住着龙。

没有人记得究竟是从什么时候开始，居住在边境附近的人们偶尔会目击到龙。每个目击者的说法都不尽相同，但总是会有巨大的翅膀、美丽的鳞片、优雅的流线型身体，以及，强大的力量。总之，从Jason有记忆以来，帝国的居民就和龙保持着互不侵犯的关系，共同在这片土地上生活着。

当然，这不意味着龙是什么温柔可亲的生物，从没有人听过深入龙的领地的人类探险者还能回来的消息，龙也谨慎地从不越线进入人类的居住范围，互不侵犯的前提是——双方都不认为战胜对方所付出的代价还在自己的承受范围之内。

这就是为什么这群胆小如鼠的家伙恶毒诅咒Jason在清醒的状态下被龙撕扯成碎片吃掉，却只敢拖着他把他扔到龙的领地最边缘的地方。老实说，Jason有点想笑，他的确是受了很重的伤，甚至可以说是他有记忆以来受过最重的伤，哪怕只是躺着不动他都能感受到自己折断的肋骨、肿胀的眼眶和大腿上枪尖穿出的洞里不停往外渗的鲜血，但他已经成功了，在他的掩护下Tim现在已经逃到了安全的地方。纵使Tim还未成年，以这位继承人的能力，叛军想要以最快速度在Tim父母意外去世后夺得王位已经是不可能的事情了，Jason有什么理由不感到轻松呢？ 

况且他还未必会死，至少现在还没死。

在被扔下的那块土地实实在在地躺了段时间，Jason总算是攒了点力气，努力忽视着大腿处因为他的动作再度破裂渗血的伤口，蜷起身体伸长手臂，挣扎着让被手铐铐住的双手越过下半身，虽然还是被铐着，好歹把双手挪到了身前。仅仅是这样一个简单的动作，Jason就耗尽了他这段歇息得来的所有体力，他再度倒在地面上大口喘息，不忘用手按住腿上最大的那处创口避免失血过多。

不过，其实他已经失血过多了。

Jason茫然地盯着天空，只觉得眼前一阵阵发黑，大脑仿佛停止转动了一样，晕晕乎乎，连最基本的痛觉都消失不见。他闭上眼，很快又强迫自己睁开，盯着不远处的树冠集中注意力好不让自己就这样睡过去，然而没过多久他自己又慢慢合上了眼睛，随后再度被自己惊起，折腾了不知道几个回合，Jason眼前的晕眩感越来越重，仿佛整个天地都来回倒转——

在他彻底失去意识之前，闯入他视野的是一片鲜艳的深蓝色。

 

 

背后有什么东西在硌着他。

Jason迷迷糊糊恢复意识的第一时间感受到的就是这个，他拼命睁开眼睛，试图伸手到背后去摸摸看到底是什么，然而手抬到一半就无力地垂了下去——疼痛后知后觉地席卷上来，Jason不由自主地倒吸了一口冷气，随即为这下意识的行为牵动折断的肋骨疼到差点又昏过去，就在他认真考虑要不要就这样再昏倒逃避一下现实的时候，一个脚步声急匆匆地向他靠近。

“你醒了？”

年轻而焦急的声音猛地勾动了Jason警觉的神经，他咬牙单手撑住地面，忍痛支起身体试图做出警戒的姿态，然而仅仅是如此就已经超越了他的极限。来人却好似完全没有察觉他的警惕一般，飞快跑到Jason身边半蹲下身体，小心翼翼地避开伤口支撑住他。

Jason努力偏头看向来人，映入眼帘的是完全陌生的面容，客观公正地来说，是长相颇为帅气的男性的脸，只是穿在他身上的红短衫绿长裤实在是有愧于这幅长相，不过Jason关注的不是对方的长相更不是他的穿着，而是这个人的身份。

“……你是谁？”

在他昏迷之前已经两天滴水未进的喉咙发出嘶哑到几乎低不可闻的气音，对方却飞快给出了回答。

“Dick，呃，Dick.Grayson。”

“Dick？”Jason咳嗽了几声，不知怎地，在Dick靠近他之后他身上的疼痛似乎削减了不少，精神和体力都恢复了一点，也让他有余裕惊讶一下这个意义“丰富”的名字，“你的父母给你取了这个名字？”

“哎？”黑发的帅气青年愣怔了几秒，露出迷惑的表情，“人类不会给他们的孩子起名叫Dick吗？”

“也不是没有，就，不多而已。对了，叫我Jason就好。”Jason摆了摆手，这才注意到他手腕上的镣铐已经消失不见，徒留下被并不光滑的钢铁磨出的伤口和红肿，他舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，迟疑着发问，“……是你帮我摘了它们？你怎么做到的？”

钢铁镣铐可不是那么好打开的东西，Jason一点都不觉得眼前这个青年手中会有他的镣铐的钥匙，可是除去钥匙之外，对Dick这样一个怎么看怎么普通的人类青年来说，还有什么办法能轻松打开它们呢？ 

“对龙来说很简单啊。”

Dick干脆地回答，顺带给他指了指堆在山洞一角的断裂开的镣铐，Jason借着对方的手臂撑起身体，扫视了一圈他待着的山洞。山洞不大，换算成人类的房间大概是三居室的面积——当然山洞里没有什么墙壁隔断——角落里堆着些人类用的锅碗瓢盆，他还没忘记身下硌得要命的东西，回头看了一眼却不禁怔然。

……谁他妈在这里堆了一大堆金币和宝石还把他放在上面的？

好吧，龙，也只能是龙，Jason已经知道答案了，他烦躁地抹了一把脸，后知后觉地发现他身上的脏污血迹已经被清洗得干干净净，连伤口都被人以相当笨拙的手法用他的衣物碎片包扎过，但这丝毫没能减轻他的焦虑。结合昏迷前看到的蓝影，他确实是被龙带到了这里，鉴于他就是被丢在龙的领地边缘，遇到龙这事倒是没什么好惊讶的，唯一的问题就是，龙把他带到这个山洞里到底是要做什么？

众所周知，龙对自己的地盘有着神经质一样的保护欲，他们从来都不会把活物带到自己居住的巢穴里，除非他要吃了它，或者，他想要这个活物做自己的伴侣。

后者乍听起来非常可笑，但事实如此，帝国对龙的研究从未停歇过，而作为继承人的骑士Jason自然也跟着看了不少。龙是独居生物，寿命长繁殖能力不高，而且每条龙的领地范围都很大，他们还能繁殖下去活到现在而不是早早灭绝，就是因为他们可以让其他任何物种的任何性别生下纯粹的龙的后代。当然，作为“报酬”，龙只会挑选一个伴侣，伴侣和龙享有同等的寿命，而且一生都会被龙所保护——不过对于伴侣而言这算不算一件好事就值得商榷了。 

但对于Dick来说，显然他觉得这样的生活没什么不好。是的，毫无疑问，Dick绝对是Jason昏迷前看到的那条蓝龙的伴侣，Jason可以为此打包票。证据就是这个山洞，看看洞壁上那些巨大的抓痕，还有他背后的金币宝石堆，任谁都知道这绝对是龙的手笔，然而这种大小的空间对龙来说估计只勉强够转身走三步的，龙建造出它，把自己的收藏放到这里一部分，却又不自己居住，那唯一的可能就是提供给伴侣了。

“是你要救我的？”

Jason转头看向Dick，最好如此，龙不会选择两个或更多伴侣，把Jason带到这里来只可能是拿他当嚼劲十足的新鲜储备粮，要是Dick想要救他，龙大约还会看在伴侣的面子上不拿他当一顿正餐，要是Dick根本没想过救他只是心血来潮……好吧，Jason还是不会乖乖迎接被吃掉的命运的。

“对啊。”Dick眨眨眼，露出一个放在外面绝对能引起全城少女尖叫的微笑，“怎么了吗？”

“没。”Jason摇了摇头，一直紧绷着的神经骤然松懈下来的后果就是他现在闭上眼睛只想好好歇一下，管他什么龙啊叛党啊，反正龙大约不会因为肚子饿就把伴侣辛辛苦苦救回的人类吃掉；而叛党那边，Tim要是对付不了那些人，Jason可就要怀疑他是不是冒充的了。

“嘶——”刚刚往后倒下Jason就猛地弹起，随即为牵扯到了伤口疼得皱起眉嘶嘶吸气，妈的失血过多绝对影响了他的大脑，他居然忘了后面不是床垫是比床垫贵出几万倍却硌得要死的金币堆！

“怎么了，Jason？”

Dick担忧的面孔再度出现在他的视野里，可能对他来说Jason是他这辈子见过受伤最重的人类了，Jason其实很想说没必要露出这样一副表情反正他之前都没死现在只不过是硌一下更不会死，但比起这个，现在他更想问的是另一个问题。

“为什么把我放在这里？”

Jason指了指身后的金币堆，金灿灿的光芒让人想忽视都做不到。

“哎？”Dick看了看他手指的方向，诧异地反问，“人不是睡金币堆的吗？”

好的Jason这下可以确定了，Dick不仅仅是龙的伴侣，连生活习惯都被龙给同化了。

“……一般来说，人类是睡床垫的，更柔软，而且不会硌到身体。” 

想了想，Jason还是告诉了他这个常识，就算龙的伴侣没有和龙享用同等长度的寿命，一个普通人类睡一辈子的金币堆也未免痛苦过头了吧？要睡龙的一辈子的金币堆，那真的还不如睡地面了。

“这样啊。”

Dick感叹了一句，尽管Jason也不知道“人类睡床垫”这事到底有什么值得他感叹的。然而下一秒，Dick直接揽过Jason的腰，顺势让Jason的上半身靠到了他的怀里。

“现在好多了吧？” 

Dick低头问他，整个动作过程行云流水无比顺其自然，就好像他贡献出自己的身体给Jason当人肉床垫是再自然不过的事情。Jason险些一口气没上来，一方面是因为Dick动作太大又扯到了他的伤口，另一方面是……

虽然现在龙不在，看样子一时半会儿也回不来，但是等到龙回来看到这一幕——Jason真的一点都不想变成公认对自己所有物占有欲极强的龙嘴里的一口肉，一点都不想。

“龙……”Jason挣扎着询问，嘶哑的喉咙不允许他完整地表达出自己的意思，而Dick显然是误解了，脸上的神色从疑惑转成了然，认真地劝说他。

“龙不适合靠着的，”Dick这样告诉他，“龙的鳞片比金币和宝石加起来还要坚硬得多。”

Jason实在是没力气辩解他又不是龙的伴侣压根就没有过靠着龙的身体睡觉这样异想天开的想法，Dick属于人类的身体倒确实温暖又足够软——和金币堆相比的话——他受的伤太严重了，即使刚刚不知为何突然感觉好了一些，也不过是一些而已，支撑他完成刚刚的对话已经很是不易。虽然靠在一个今天刚刚认识的人的怀里不太合适，Jason最终还是没有提起力气拒绝Dick的关怀。

他实在是疲惫过头了，一闭上眼就陷入了沉沉的睡眠，正是因此，他错过了Dick在确认他睡熟之后，动作轻柔地把他放在地面上的动作，也错过了Dick在那之后走出洞穴到不远处的空旷地区，脱掉衣物仔细放好，随后化身为蓝龙的模样。


	2. Chapter 2

再度醒来的时候Jason觉得自己仿佛是陷在了棉花堆里，柔软、舒适，让他几乎有些不想醒来，然而腹中升起的饥饿和喉咙的干渴几乎是在逼着他清醒。Jason动了动手臂，试图撑起自己的身体——然后一手按在了另一个温热的身体上。

“什——”

身边还有其他人在的惊吓让Jason瞬间完全清醒，随后他就意识到了这个“其他人”是谁。整个人不怕窒息一样埋在枕头和羽绒被褥里的青年抬起头，睡意朦胧的双眼在看到Jason的时骤然亮了起来。

“你醒啦？”

Jason总觉得他听过一次这句话，但这不是重点，他扫视了一圈四周，确定自己还在原来的山洞里，只是身下多了一张双人床和一堆内填羽绒的枕头被褥。

“Dick，这是……？”

Jason指了指这些柔软的布料，是龙，也只可能是龙，Dick找不到这样一张床更没那个力量把它搬到山洞里，但是龙不会无缘无故搬一张床到这里，不管怎么想肯定是有Dick的作用在里面的。

“你之前说的床，”Dick打了个哈欠，向Jason身边靠近了一点，“对吧？”

“……对。”

Jason看了看床垫，崭新的，连同那些床上用品也都是崭新的，龙显然对他伴侣的要求相当用心，虽然Jason实在是很怀疑龙会不会为它们付钱。

“我付钱了，用金币，真的这个我还是知道的。”

Jason确定他没把心里的疑问说出口，Dick却好似能读心一般抢先解释道。

“你出去了？”

这可大出Jason意料，在昨天之前他可从来都没听说过龙和伴侣同时出现过的消息。看Dick昨天连床垫都不知道的表现，他还以为对方一直就待着这里从来都没有出去过。

“是啊，”Dick很自然地点点头，“你饿了吗？我带猎物回来了。”

顺着他手指的方向，Jason在山洞的角落里看到了几只用藤条捆绑住腿的兔子，此时此刻它们还拼命挣扎着，下手的人显然没什么经验，但绑得相当严实，藤条几乎把兔腿缠成了小陀螺，兔子们再怎么努力也没有一只能挣脱开这个捆绑。

Jason微妙地停顿了一下，他当然不是那种因为兔子可爱就不吃兔子的人，况且野兔也实在算不上可爱。但现在看着它们，Jason实在是没办法不回想起那条常识。

「龙不带活物回自己的巢穴，除非他想要对方做自己的伴侣，或者，他把对方当成储备粮。」

现在想想，虽然他是Dick要救的，最初把他带到山洞的也绝对是龙，Dick也从未正面提起过龙的想法，所以他现在的身份到底是不是储备粮？

“怎么了，Jason？”

似乎是Jason看着兔子沉默了太久，Dick出声唤回他的意识，Jason转头看他，忍不住就把心中的疑问说出了口。

“我现在是龙的储备粮吗？”

Jason的表情太过严肃，语气太过认真，内容又太过单刀直入，实在是打了Dick一个措手不及。长相帅气的男青年表情先是一片空白，然后在Jason的注视下慢慢变成惊慌失措，混乱了好一阵才急急忙忙开始解释。

“不不不这个真的不是！”Dick扑过来握住Jason的双手就差指天发誓，“你怎么会这么想？”

“不是说被龙带回巢穴的活物只有被吃掉和成为龙的伴侣这两条路吗？”

看着这样的Dick，Jason却是一点都笑不出来，决定他继续暂留在这里养伤，还是趁着龙没有想起吃他赶紧带着重伤跑，就看Dick的回答是什么了。

“……你知道这个？”

Dick一脸惊讶，语气却也不似作伪。

“这是常识，我当然知道。”

勇者斗恶龙救公主的戏码是帝国经久不衰的潮流，其中勇者带着大群牛羊好让自己不被龙当场杀死而是被当做储备粮带回巢穴好见到公主的情节更是为人们津津乐道。可以说只要是帝国居民，没可能会不知道这个，Jason自然不例外。

“那就好。”Dick看上去松了一口气，诚恳地注视着Jason的双眼，“我还在想要怎么告诉你这件事呢。”

Jason可以说是非常理解Dick了，虽然看他的表现是从小就待在这里没怎么接触过人类社会，但作为人类男性成为龙的伴侣这怎么都不像能被其他人安然接受的事情，Dick会担心他用异样眼光看自己再自然不过。不过Jason也是真的不在乎这些，龙的伴侣与否一很重要吗？不管什么身份，Jason只相信他见到的，Dick就是Dick，龙怎样与他无关。

所以他也诚恳地看了回去。

“你压到我的伤口了。”

Dick“啊”了一声，飞快松手手忙脚乱往后撤，退到床边摇摇欲坠。Jason差点笑出声，肌肉牵动断裂的肋骨变成一阵咳嗽，Dick隔着一段距离担心地看他，突然想起什么似的急急忙忙跳下床跑出洞外，不一会儿又捧着几丛根部还埋在泥土里的药草回来。

Jason认得那些药草，这里显然没有把它们榨汁浓缩处理成药水的技术，只能整株嚼烂敷在伤处，聊胜于无，但也总比没有强。他干脆地接过Dick先从根部折断再递来的药草，咬了一截在嘴里，无视植物独特的苦涩眼也不眨地嚼了起来，同时开始自己一点点揭掉临时包扎用的布料。

Dick的包扎技术只能说凑合着用，用来包扎的还是Jason自己的衣物碎片，被血黏在伤口上过了一整晚再往下撕，简直和再往创口上砍上一刀差不多，但是对Jason来说，这点痛楚还算不上什么。他习惯性皱起眉头，吐出嚼烂的药草仔仔细细覆盖在伤口上再用原本的布料扎紧，看着已经看不出颜色的布料再度被草汁和血液浸湿。

Dick守在一旁担忧地注视着他，想伸手帮忙又怕自己添乱，只能在旁边做做递药草一类的工作，直到Jason把自己的几处大创口处理妥当，Dick这才收拾起废弃的草根杂物，顺便走到洞穴角落里拎起那些可怜的兔子的长耳朵。

“我去丢一下垃圾……顺便给你弄点吃的。”

Jason点点头，目送他带着野兔和垃圾消失在山洞口。 

 

 

Dick回来的很快，至少比Jason预想的要早上许多，被他带出去时还活蹦乱跳挣扎着的兔子回来时已经变成躺在大片刚摘下叶子上的溢满油脂的烤兔，同时被带回来的还有用瓦罐盛装的清水——Jason十分确信Dick出去时可没带着什么瓦罐。

肯定还是龙，不用多想。

Jason注意到烤兔腹部为了掏出内脏而切裂的痕迹，人的指甲显然是做不到如此锋利的，而手撕既困难又不可能如此整齐，联想到突然出现的瓦罐，随便谁都能得出这个结论。

……看来这条龙相当体贴他的伴侣啊。

这对Jason来说怎么都不会是件坏事，Dick在龙面前越有话语权他越不用担心自己被吃掉，但不知为何，他却并不觉得如何高兴。

Dick完全没注意到Jason的情绪，他正在试图用手撕裂烤兔把它们分割成一个个方便拿取的小块，瓦罐就放在他身边，因为搬运而摇晃起来的水波正缓缓平静下来，Jason盯着它看了一会儿，突然意识到自己现在居然只是有点渴而已。

这根本不正常，他失血量不少，被救回来后也根本没有进食和饮水。Jason试探着按了按自己的皮肤，被手指压下的凹陷在压力消失后迅速恢复原状，他没有脱水，所以这怎么可能？

他是死而复生过，但复活的他仍然是一名普通人类，受伤会痛也需要吃饭喝水，撑死也就是伤口恢复得稍微快那么一点，可他从来没遇到过这种事情。 

还未等Jason思考出正确答案，Dick已经完成了工作，烤兔被去掉大块的骨头撕成小块放在洞里原本就有的盘子上送到他面前，Jason还没反应过来，Dick相当自然地捏起一块递到他嘴边，“张嘴，啊——”

Jason怀着相当微妙的心情张嘴咬下一口兔肉，被当成小孩子哄或许可以说是他活到现在都没有如果不是Dick恐怕将来也不会有的体验。哪怕他真是个小孩子的时候都没有，直到他长成不需要这些的大人，然而现在他却住在别人的山洞里让一个和他差不多年龄的男性哄着喂他吃东西……如果是对方戏弄他倒好说，但他从来不擅长应付Dick这种人的好意，更不用说硬邦邦地拒绝了。

没有任何调味料单纯烤出来的野兔并不好吃，比起家兔更多的运动量和更难以获取的食物让野兔的肌肉纤维难嚼得多，但现在可不是挑剔的时候，更何况Jason并不是没吃过更没法入口的食物或者“食物”。纵使难以咀嚼，Jason还是尽可能地为恢复伤势咽下兔肉，即便如此，他还是只吃了大约小半只就停止了进食。Dick倒也没说什么，确认Jason是真的不想再吃之后接着吃起了剩余的烤兔。

“呃……”尝了一口兔肉的Dick表情变得极为怪异，极为勉强地咽下了这口食物，缓了缓神，这才开口，“对不起，Jason……我不知道我做的这么难吃。”

“没什么，”重又躺回床上的Jason是真的不觉得这算什么需要道歉的事情，吃白食的人没资格挑剔，更何况他这条命都可以说是Dick救的。但看看Dick那副表情，八成是把他的话当成礼貌的托词了，他还真需要解释一下才行，“我以前吃过比这个糟糕得多的东西。”

乞讨、垃圾堆、还有捕鼠夹上的老鼠，哪个都比野兔糟糕多了。

半晌没有声音，就在Jason准备撑起身看一眼的时候，他身边的床铺重重地凹陷了下去，Jason侧过头，Dick的脸无比近距离地出现在他面前。

Jason搞不懂他要干什么，恐怕Dick也同样不知道自己要做什么，两人沉默着对视了一阵，Dick率先伸手，握住了Jason的手。温暖的体温传递过来，Jason猛地一惊，下意识地想要挣脱，Dick的力量意外地超乎他的想象或者是他太过虚弱再或者两者都有，总之他没能成功，他的手依旧牢牢被Dick握在手里。

这感觉并不糟糕，Jason得承认这一点。在他的记忆里就没有什么人曾经这样珍惜地握住他的手，分享给他自己的一点体温，就连他的母亲都没有过，这让他觉得很……安全。

Jason从来都不是被保护的那种角色，在他还没有足够力量时是没人想要保护他没错，但在他长大之后就是自己选择了成为保护别人的角色。将自己的希望寄予他人身上太不稳妥，纵使对方可信也随时都有可能成为随巢翻倒摔碎在地上的鸟蛋，Jason从来都坚信世事如此。

或许是重伤同时也打破了他从小竖起的壁垒，或许是因为Dick这样的人就很难引起别人对他的防备心，Jason终究还是放弃了全盘依靠自己的做法，选择在此时此刻沉浸于短暂的温暖。他不是寄生物，他永远不会放弃独立成长的机会，只是暂时的而已，对，暂时的。

Jason合上眼，回握住Dick的手，身上的创口在药草汁液的作用下一阵阵地发麻，却不怎么疼了。 

这样就好，他绝不会贪求更多的。


	3. Chapter 3

Jason不得不承认，在和Dick度过十几天之后，他有些想回去了。 

不是说生活有多糟糕，只是……他确实得出过不必担心Tim的结论，但在前后加起来近一个月未曾听到对方消息时，即使对Tim的能力有信心，他还是不由自主地担心了起来。

他们两个说是王子与骑士，其实与兄弟也没什么区别。Jason没有亲人，Tim就像他的弟弟，无论如何他都不可能放下对方的安危不顾而留在龙的洞穴里安然度日的。

然而这些日子以来，每晚Dick都会去外面与龙到人类活动的范围，却没有一次能带回Jason想知道的消息。Dick用这里是国家边缘消息没那么灵通来安慰他，而Jason完全无法放下心来。

他需要尽快回去才行。

“你想要的那种能让伤势快速愈合的药草我倒是知道，但……有别的作用，你确定你准备好了？”

Dick的蓝眼中透露出的是犹疑，不像是担心，更多是不确定。

Jason不清楚Dick到底不确定些什么，但他真的需要这种药草——只要付出的代价还不至于让他无法去战场，什么都无所谓。

“什么别的作用？”

 

 

一直到Jason盯着碗中用泉水煮出的碧绿草药汁液看时，他还在想着Dick对他说的话。

「这种药草非常少见而且生长缓慢。不过是龙就总是会种植一些的。」

「比起治愈伤势，它的另一个作用更常被用到。」

「催情，还有帮助龙的伴侣孕育龙卵，这也是为什么龙会种植它们。」

「你……确定现在想用这种药草来愈合伤口吗？」

帮助龙的伴侣孕育龙卵这个作用对Jason来说可以说是没有，毕竟他又不是龙的伴侣，但如果Dick需要使用这些药草的话……

这不对，Jason，你不应该嫉妒龙，龙没做错什么况且Dick也是喜欢龙的。

Jason在心里告诫自己，然后询问Dick他是否可以动用这些龙的珍贵储备。

Dick倒是爽快地替龙应承了下来，让Jason有些惊讶。

……看来龙还真是很喜欢Dick啊。

轻轻摇晃着碗看其中的绿色汁液碰撞到碗壁泛出白色的细碎泡沫，Jason也很难讲清楚他现在究竟是什么样的心情。

Jason抬头，看了眼正忙碌着生火好烤鱼的Dick，随后将碗中的液体一饮而尽。

等到他伤势恢复，大概就很难再和Dick见面了吧。

 

 

已经很晚了，如果是平时，Jason在这个时间早已入睡，但他现在根本没有丝毫睡意。

Dick说的药草真的很有效，伤口处肉眼可见的结痂愈合证明了这一点，而当时说过的那个副作用……同样非常有效。

Jason难受地蜷起身体，小腹处仿佛有一团火在燃烧，一直烧到他直挺挺站立着的性器上。他本来就不是纵欲的类型，在山洞的这些天更是连自己释放都没有过，现在所有积攒的欲望都堆积到了一起，让他忍不住挺腰去磨蹭盖在身上的被子。

如果能自己解决一下那就再好不过了，问题是Dick就睡在他背后，再怎么样Jason也不可能在这个时候自慰，只好咬牙强忍希望药草的效果能快点过去——

太难了，这真的太难了。

Jason不用手摸也清楚地知道，他挺立的性器前端已经开始渗出前液，弄湿了一小块被子，随便哪个人撸动一下就会射出来……

“Jason？”

背后传来Dick的声音，Jason几乎是一瞬间僵硬了起来，可他那该死的欲望依旧熊熊燃烧着，性器烫到他自己都无法忽略。他想回答Dick，问题是他根本不敢开口，哪怕只是一句简简单单的“没事”，Jason现在也无法保证他能平稳地把它说出口。

他咬紧牙关，尽力让呼吸变得平缓，仿佛什么事都没有发生——直到Dick的手越过他的身体直接握住了那根火热的欲望。

“没关系，”Dick的声音在他耳边响起，呼出的热气吹在裸露的脖颈上，实打实让Jason打了个冷颤，“我来帮你。”

Dick的手很凉，或许是和Jason自己的欲望对比出的凉，Jason已经分不清楚了。Dick的手刚覆上来时他就颤抖着射了一次，药草的效力却根本不给他歇息的时间。很快Jason的性器就再度在Dick手里硬了起来，Dick的撸动毫无章法，却每每在他快要高潮时停止，逼着他发出啜泣的声音。

Jason不自觉地弓起身体将自己的性器往对方手里送，而Dick居然就这样撤了手。

“别……”

Jason呜咽出声，随即被自己充满了欲望的声音吓了一跳。

“乖，等一下就好。”

Dick安抚似的轻声细语，手上动作却是与语言完全相反地迅速，Jason被动着摆出了伏在床上的姿势，随后，从未被人侵入过的后穴里塞进了两根手指。

Jason咬着牙不让自己的声音漏出来，他是第一次和男人做没错，但被Dick的手指进入时他却一点疼痛都感觉不到，只有被扩张的感觉和……期待。

Dick的手指一如既往地灵活，快速而细心地反复侵入着他的后穴。Jason几乎要被逼出呻吟，手指摩擦肠壁产生的细微快感远远不够让他攀上高峰却无论如何都无视不了。

“Di……Dick……”

Jason胡乱地叫着Dick的名字，也不知道是催促还是别的什么意思。

Dick“嘘”了一声，依旧在他的后穴里反复用手指探寻着什么。Jason几乎被欲望逼迫到哭出声来，想自己伸手去抚慰前端的时候却被Dick强硬地阻止。

“如果你想自己来，我就停手。”

Jason呜咽出声，挫败地抓紧了床上的枕头，徒劳地忍受被欲望煎熬的痛苦。然而Dick并未让他等待太久，几次抽插之后手指直接顶上了某处，Jason猛地绷紧身体，骤然袭上的快感让他眼前一片空白，化成猛烈而绵长的愉悦。

Dick抽出手指，顺着Jason修长的腰线抚摸下去，此时此刻哪怕是如此轻微的抚触都能给他带来异样的快感，Jason仿佛空气稀薄一样大口呼吸着，无力地收紧了手指。

Dick耐心地等到Jason稍微缓了点神，这才褪下裤子，将早已挺立的性器抵上Jason湿润的后穴，直直挺入进去。

或许是因为扩张足够，又或许是因为药草的功效，Jason并没感受到什么痛楚。Dick却停了一下，伸手覆盖住Jason的手指，随后缓慢地抽送了起来。

高潮后的身体异常敏感，一点点快感都能放大到无法承受的地步，Jason近乎无法呼吸，含糊地呻吟着反握Dick的手。

Dick凑到他耳后亲吻他，温柔地含住那块耳垂，下身的动作却是截然相反，阴茎缓慢地摩擦过肠壁，再狠狠地顶上之前找到的那处。Jason止不住地发抖，沉溺于快感的海洋中，连句成形的话都说不出，手指近乎痉挛地扣紧Dick的手掌。

“交给我就好，Jason，Jay。”

在Jason看不到的黑暗中，Dick的双眼显出与平时异样的蓝，仿佛流动的海水——如同那条将Jason带来这里的龙的鳞片。

“我爱你。”

 

 

这一切都不对劲。

Jason闭着眼，听着洞穴外清晨的鸟鸣和Dick忙碌着将新鲜的果实削皮的声音，决心好好把这堆破烂事梳理一下。

不知道是不是拜药草所赐，尽管他昨天切切实实度过了一个疯狂的夜晚——各种角度的——但他只觉得有些身体酸痛，尚在可以忍受的范围内。

问题是Dick为什么要说那句话，为什么要说爱他。

昨晚他听过的最多的一句话就是“我爱你”，每一次都很认真，认真到动摇了Jason内心的想法。

他一直以为Dick和龙是相爱的，这并些日子以来他看到的就是这样——龙会带Dick到人类聚居的地方获取只有人类才需要的生活用品，龙会为Dick开辟一个洞穴再把自己的金币宝石收藏品堆在这里，龙每晚都会来找Dick而对同在洞穴的他毫不在意，龙一开始只是想吃掉他如今却因为Dick就把重要的药草毫不吝惜地采给他用……

但事实并非如此吗？

Jason无法确定，换个角度讲，Dick或许并不知道“爱”在那个时刻所表达的意思只是听过有人这么说而已——算了，回想起昨夜Dick轻柔细密的亲吻，反复抚摸他背脊的手掌，还有与此同时说出口的“爱”，就算是Jason也无法蒙骗自己说Dick其实不懂这句话的含义。

不过这样一来，是不是也有可能，Dick只是在小时候就被龙带走所以才对人类社会如此陌生而好奇同时选择留在龙的身边，其实并没有爱着龙呢？

“Jay，你醒了吗？”

Dick的声音在不远处响起，既然已经被发现，Jason也不再继续装睡，一边爬起身一边检查着原有的伤势。

这药草的效果有些过于神奇，一夜之间——可能一夜都不到——连之前深可见骨的伤口都收了口，照这样看的话，他很快就可以回到人类社会去帮Tim。

但在那之前他得先确定一件事。

“Dick，”Jason仰头呼唤，以此掩饰着内心的忐忑，“你愿意和我到人类的社会生活吗？”

Dick不会答应的，他有什么必要冒着被龙追杀的风险跟一个相处不到一个月的人跑到人类社会生活？Jason又不是什么权势滔天或者魅力过人的人物。　

Jason如此劝服着自己，他不该有过多的奢望，不该觉得Dick会跟他离开，这样就好，这样他就应该满足……

“好啊。”

Dick飞快地回答，仿佛这是一个早就确定好答案甚至没有问的必要的问题。

Jason怔怔地望向他，直直撞进了那双蓝得仿佛可以溺死人的海洋，方才还波涛汹涌的内心突然就这样奇妙地平静了下来。

如果说Dick都这样回应他了他还要犹豫不决的话，那也太差劲了。

 

 

虽然决定了要带Dick回到人类社会，但Jason并不会就此莽撞地带着对方跋涉出森林寻找最近的村庄。

他不清楚Tim那边的情况，如果优势还好说，如果劣势，他不能就这样把只是普通人的Dick带到战争中去。

最好当然是他走出森林后发现Tim那边已经占尽优势，然后他就可以在Tim彻底胜利后回来带走Dick，到偏远的地方隐居尽可能远离龙的追踪，但事情会有这么顺利吗？

Jason的空闲时间除了做恢复锻炼就是在思考这个，鉴于面对的是近乎无法抵挡的龙，他最好还是在事前就做好应付一切的计划然后带Dick走得远远的。问题是Jason并不清楚战争究竟是怎样的一副形式，要远离人类社会的Dick来详细描述战争形势未免也太为难他，缺失了这一部分的情报，即使是Jason也没办法做出全面的计划。

相比之下Dick倒是没什么负担的样子，也不知他究竟和龙说了些什么，总之那一夜之后，Dick就没再在晚上和龙出去过，无论何时Jason醒来都能听到自己身边属于Dick的平稳呼吸。与此同时Dick对他的照顾却是一如既往，完全不因他伤势恢复而改变，连食物都喂到嘴边这种事实在是让已经恢复行动能力的Jason有些尴尬，但想到马上就要分离，他又实在无法推拒Dick的好意，也就顺水推舟默认了下来。

Jason本以为再过几天和Dick同处的日子，他就该在确定自己完全恢复后离开洞穴穿过森林去到他的国家，然而，事实总是超出人的预料。

被熟悉的叫喊声从睡眠中惊醒，急急忙忙冲出洞穴却看到Tim带着几个人在山崖下不停呼唤着自己名字的Jason，几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。

所以，他就这样不用再担心战争的事情了？


	4. Chapter 4

事情顺利到简直不可思议。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　“我这边没问题，但是真的不需要先想办法把龙解决掉吗？”  
　　  
　　Tim没像他预想的那样简单地答应他不再做骑士，而是允许他在保留骑士头衔的同时到国家真正荒无人烟的边境居住。这几乎就等于是让他白领薪水，但Jason知道这其中包含的意义绝不只是薪水而已，龙不是无智慧的野兽，杀死作为普通公民的Jason和杀死身为王的骑士的Jason之间的区别足以龙也好好掂量一下。  
　　  
　　“这个还是不用了。”  
　　  
　　Jason是真心实意这么认为的，如果不是龙把他带回去Dick也没机会救他，他们两个更不可能相识。结果现在他就这样带着Dick离开了，虽说是出自Dick自身的意愿，Jason还是觉得有些对不起龙。  
　　  
　　“那好，拿着这些。”  
　　  
　　Tim也不多话，回身轻轻巧巧就拎了一捆书籍到他面前。  
　　  
　　“不先下手也要防备，皇家图书馆里所有有关龙的书籍的副本，做新婚礼物也不算寒酸。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　说是新婚礼物，其实并没有什么婚礼，多在王都停留一日，龙找过来波及无辜群众的可能性越大。匆匆和Tim叙过旧后，Jason便同Dick一起前往国家的另一边境。  
　　  
　　新建房屋是肯定来不及的，Jason出了双倍的价钱购买了森林深处的一座猎人小屋，简单购买好用具就搬了进去。  
　　  
　　猎人小屋不怎么适合居住，四面漏风房顶也不怎么挡雨，但比起洞穴，这里显然更适合人类居住。不过照理来说，他们也不会在这里居住太久——从这个角度讲龙和第二只靴子颇有异曲同工之妙，总有落下来的一天——Jason只是简单加固了下房屋就不再多做了。  
　　  
　　但大概是因为远离人类社会太久，Dick对修补房屋这事爆发了十万分热忱，在Jason停手后不仅接着加固房屋，还修补好了房顶，全都完成后又开始收集生火的木材。  
　　  
　　虽然确实没什么必要，但Jason本来是想陪他一起干的。然而不知怎么回事，或许是因为快速愈合伤口带来的副作用，即使每天早早就睡他还是总觉得困倦，也比之前容易累得多。  
　　  
　　所幸现在不是狩猎季，Jason就暂时纵容了下自己。Dick也没有多说些什么，相反，他比Jason自己看起来还要担忧Jason的身体状况，每隔一会儿就叫他回去休息，一天下来能重复几十次也不厌倦。Jason百思不得其解，最后也只能归到自己当时的伤确乎太严重即使恢复Dick也没法马上放下心来。事实上如果不是Jason坚决拒绝，恐怕又要回归到连进食都要他来喂——当然Jason是坚决不会同意的，现在他是真的伤口愈合撑死说是在恢复期，只做些轻松的活加上指导已经很不好意思，怎么可能还像重伤时那样要人喂食。  
　　  
　　然而他的身体状况却一直不好不坏，说生病还不至于，却也绝说不上健康。本来想着会很快找来的龙，转眼两个月时间过去还是毫无动静——毫无动静，即是说，从Tim那边的消息来看，自他们离开后那附近的居民连目击到龙都没有了。  
　　  
　　该不会这条龙其实是玻璃心，伴侣不爱它了就找个大大大石头缝躲起来哭了吧？  
　　  
　　这画面太可怕了。  
　　  
　　Jason默默在心底挖了个九英尺深的坑把这个猜测埋了进去，狠狠地填了填土，又把土拍实。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　不管怎么说，龙确实一直都没有来。尽管知道不应该，Jason还是慢慢放松了警惕——一直维持警戒状态却又等不到正主实在是太耗心神了。  
　　  
　　但在俗套的“龙在在他放松警惕之时突然出现掠走‘公主’飞离”桥段出现之前，Jason先出了问题。  
　　  
　　盘中的薄饼口味是他喜欢的类型，他却没什么胃口——重点是，这已经是晚餐了，而从早到晚只喝了些水的他甚至连一丝饥饿都没。  
　　  
　　“怎么了，不想吃吗？”  
　　  
　　Dick放下手中的刀叉关切地看向他，Jason张了张口，想说没事却发现哪怕只是吃一两口食物都发自内心地抗拒，根本骗不过去。  
　　  
　　“对。”  
　　  
　　最终Jason还是放弃了隐瞒，把刀叉丢进盘子向后靠去，将自身的重量全部交托在椅背上。  
　　  
　　虽然很麻烦，但看来还是要去拜访一下医师了，Jason这样想着。  
　　  
　　Dick突然紧张起来，也丢下刀叉急急忙忙凑到Jason身边，伸手盖上他的腹部，稍微用力往下按了按。  
　　  
　　“怎么……”话甫出口，Jason猛然察觉到了不对，拨开Dick的手自己在他按压的地方按了下去——隔着腹部的皮肤，他碰到了一个椭圆的物体，鹅蛋大小，触感坚硬。  
　　  
　　这是什么鬼？  
　　  
　　还未等Jason询问Dick为何会想到来按压他的腹部，Dick已经自顾自地先开了口。  
　　  
　　“没事，Jason，龙卵下移到可以隔着体表触碰到又没有食欲的话就代表它快要出生了，是正常的事情，先回床上躺一下吧。”  
　　  
　　Jason眨了下眼，又眨了下。  
　　  
　　他刚刚听到了什么？  
　　  
　　龙卵？？？！！！  
　　  
　　“等下，Dick。”Jason实在佩服自己的冷静，居然只是抓住Dick的手把他拉近而不是直接蹦起来质问这是什么意思，“龙卵是怎么回事？”  
　　  
　　“呃……Jason？”或许是因为Jason捏的委实用力，Dick似乎也意识到了氛围的改变，小心翼翼地观察着Jason的表情开口，“就是你之前同意用的药草……”  
　　  
　　“我知道药草，”Jason深呼吸了几次，抑制住大吼的欲望，“但‘龙’卵是怎么一回事？！”  
　　  
　　龙又不是靠让别的生物吃吃药草繁殖的，按Dick的说法药草只起辅助作用，而他可不记得有让一条龙上过他！  
　　  
　　在Jason一瞬不瞬的注视下，Dick的表情渐渐从疑惑变成了慌乱，最终演变成了恐慌。  
　　  
　　“Jason……”Dick吞下一口口水，试探着开口，“你该不会……不知道我就是龙吧？”  
　　  
　　Jason脑内轰然炸响，他迅速地回忆了一遍与Dick相识的始末——是的，Dick从来都没说过自己是打小被龙抓来做伴侣的人类，也从来没有将龙和自己并列提到过，这一切都只是Jason自己的推测罢了。  
　　  
　　那个洞穴根本不是“龙”为Dick做的，而是Dick为他开辟出的！  
　　  
　　所以他才会在金币堆上醒来，所以Dick才会在他问自己是不是龙的新鲜肉食时一秒否认，所以Dick才能“替龙”做决定将珍贵的药草给他……  
　　  
　　妈的这么一想当时Dick问的其实根本不是指“催情”这个“副作用”吧！  
　　  
　　Jason觉得自己急需冷水来好好清醒清醒，是的从这个角度讲完全没有问题，Dick是龙他当然会觉得Jason想的如何解决叛军根本不需要思考只要平推过去就能赢，所以这种药草才会成为他提供给Jason的选项因为在他的认知里Jason根本不必去战场，所以……  
　　  
　　Jason下意识地将手放在腹部，不由得悲愤莫名。  
　　  
　　谁知道龙还能变成人形啊！  
　　  
　　“Jason？”  
　　  
　　Dick试探地叫着他的名字，恳切地凝视着他，试图以不引人注意的方式从被Jason抓着的状态改成握住他的手。  
　　  
　　Jason很想吐槽Dick的幼稚举动，这么大动作，到底谁会发现不了？但人类——现在应该说是龙的体温暖暖地传递过来，就像那时从背后抱住他的手臂……Jason茫然地张了张口，想说些什么，却连要说什么都想不到。  
　　  
　　 ‘算了，反正也不是什么坏事。’  
　　  
　　最终，Jason这样想着，反握住Dick的手，看着他的表情逐渐从紧张变成惊讶再变成纯然的喜悦，忍不住也露出了笑容。  
　　  
　　但他好像还是忘了些什么。  
　　  
　　Jason努力回想了一下。  
　　  
　　“Tim那里你去说。”  
　　  
　　Jason盯着Dick的眼睛，缓慢而坚定地嘱咐着他。  
　　  
　　让他面对着Tim说龙卵的存在及出现原因连带制造过程，他还不如跳海自杀死得还不那么尴尬一点！  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　番外（？？？？？）  
　　1.  
　　Jason总算是知道Dick收集的那么多木柴是要做什么了。  
　　  
　　小屋里的壁炉已经燃起了旺盛的火焰，Dick歪头看了看它，又向里面丢了一根木柴，这才满意地拍掉手上的灰尘。  
　　  
　　“这是龙卵孵化必需的。”  
　　  
　　Dick解释道，小心地拿起龙卵放在火焰之中，对他来说跳跃的火苗就仿佛空气一般，连一丝烫伤都无法造成。  
　　  
　　“所有龙都这样？”  
　　  
　　Jason总觉得有点别扭，不光是因为Dick刚才的动作怎么看怎么像要烤蛋吃，还因为……  
　　  
　　“我记得不同龙类卵的孵化方式并不一样吧？”  
　　  
　　感谢Tim提供的书籍，之前的“孕期”他可没少拿这些书当休闲娱乐。  
　　  
　　“对啊，”Dick点头，“火龙就是用火焰孵化的没错。”  
　　  
　　“……但你是蓝的。”  
　　  
　　Jason突然开始怀疑自己是不是色盲了，Dick龙形时绝对是蓝色，还是深蓝，火龙？  
　　  
　　“没错，是蓝的。”  
　　  
　　Dick对伴侣内心的波动一无所知，认真地肯定了他的看法。  
　　  
　　“深蓝色的，火龙？”  
　　  
　　Jason下意识地重复了一遍，感觉世界观都要被刷新了。  
　　  
　　“对，水龙的话一般是金色的，然后风属性的龙是红色的……”  
　　  
　　“……你们龙究竟是怎么一回事？”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　2.  
　　第二年春天。  
　　  
　　早就孵化出的小龙已经从刚孵出时的鸡仔大小长到了小狗大小，然而从它出生开始天气就在转凉，这还是它第一次被带到户外活动而不用裹上十层八层让它飞都飞不动的毛毯。  
　　  
　　Jason看着小龙在草地里打滚，又蹦起来扇着翅膀追蝴蝶，然后一头扎进茂密的灌木丛只留尾巴在外面拼命挣扎，忍不住将自己深藏已久的疑问说出了口。  
　　  
　　“我他妈这是生了条小狗吗？”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
